power_rangers_lost_galaxy_fanfilm_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Scorpius (Marsh-Verse)
For the article about the original TV version, see: Scorpius . : "So, you swear to make the Power Rangers pay, then make them pay." : ---- Scorpius, when doubting Lord Metarex of his failures to destroy the Rangers. Scorpius is the insectile warlord of all insectile beings on his ship of the Scorpion Stinger and the father of Trakeena. In the Marsh-Verse continuity, Scorpius is/was rivals of Lord Metarex and his Zeon Empire. 'Character History ' '' Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (Fan-Film) ''(2014) Scorpius briefly appeared at the end of the first Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Fan-Film (directed, written, etc. by Anthony Marsh, Jr ) - as a ghost in spite of his demise in this continuity in tie to what had already happened to him in the TV continuity - in the epilogue scene where at the Terra Venture Clinic Asylum where he meets Lord Metarex and conciles him of his failures to destroy the Power Rangers and conquering Terra Venture itself. Scorpius later stated before excommuricating Metarex of his failures that in spite of it he had rather decided to send "someone" to deal with the Power Rangers, which questioned/hinted Metarex of his daughter Trakeena (who will make an appearence in the next film). Scorpius later added and when Trakeena does deal with them, she will bring reckoning upon Terra Venture and make the Power Rangers feel her upcoming wrath. Metarex disallows it but Scorpius later told him he is too late as his time was up as he later ended the conversation with the latter gloating that it is time for all insectiod inhabitants to rise again. '' Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena It is confirmed that Scorpius will appear, in flashback scenes and as a ghost in the main story, of the next Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy film. 'Actor Voice' * Anthony Marsh, Jr 'Qoutes' *''to be added. '' 'Gallery' *''to be added. 'Differences from the TV Version' Despite Anthony Marsh, Jr's Fan Film series of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy being of an amateur-type series of film projects to the franchise, the characters in the film compraise of puppets made out of thick mount board and pre-printed (sometimes drawn out) imagery for costumes/clothing and facial headshots of what TV/Film celebrities should be the characters in inspiration, rather than actually using real live actors (actually normal people) to do the roles since Marsh has difficulties gathering/asking those individuals who would like to get into acting but they were unable to in his request(s). Scorpius, as a puppet, bares the same design as his original TV counterpart whereas his tentacles - at the time of his puppet creation - are made of grey-ish black poster board while the swirl patterns on the tentacles are metallic gold. Scorpius' portrayal in these films of this fan-made universe is more effecent than his original counterpart. He is still the warlord of all insectoid inhabitants of the Scorpion Stinger but his role as the biological father of Trakeena will be despicted much differently when compared to both of their original TV counterparts come The Rise of Trakeena . Scorpius' voice, when done by Anthony Marsh, Jr, is much more deeper and susficicated than how Kim Strauss did it in the show. Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Fan-Film Series Category:Male Villains (Marsh-Verse) Category:Villains (Marsh-Verse continuity) Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 Fan-Film) Category:Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena (Fan-Film Remake)